Timeline
This is a timeline chronicling the events of the Railway Series and the railways of Sodor: =1806= * Plateway from Ward Fell to Balladswail built. =1853= * The Sodor and Mainland Railway is built. =1864= * Skarloey is built. =1865= * Skarloey arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. * Skarloey has added trailing wheels to improve stability, and has a cab installed. =1870= * The Wellsworth-Suddery Railway is opened. =1879= * Duke is built. =1880= * The Mid Sodor Railway is opened. * Victoria is built. * Bertram is built =1883= * The Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway is opened. =1888= * Sir Topham Hatt I is born. =1896= * Edward is built. * Godred is built and arrives on Sodor. * Ernest is built and arrives on Sodor. * Wilfred is built. * Culdee is built and arrives on Sodor. * Shane Dooiney is built and arrives on Sodor. =1897= * Construction on the Culdee Fell Railway begins. * Wilfred arrives on Sodor. =1898= * Percy is built. =1899= * Donald and Douglas are built. =1900= * The Culdee Fell Railway is opened. * Godred dies in a fall. =1901= * The Culdee Fell Railway is re-opened. =1903= * Toby is built. * Falcon is built. =1911= * The Reverend W. Awdry is born. =1913= * Thomas is built. =1914= * The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth &Suddery railways. * Sir Topham Hatt II is born. =1915= * Thomas arrives on Sodor. * James is built. * The Ballahoo tunnel is built. * The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. =1916= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. =1917= * Stanley is built. =1918= * Duncan is built. =1920= * Edward arrives on Sodor. * Henry is built. * Trevor is built. * George is built. =1922= * Gordon is built and arrives on Sodor. * Henry arrives on Sodor. * A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. * Lord Harry is built. =1923= * Victoria arrives on Sodor and is made into a summerhouse at an Elsbridge orchard. * Alaric is built. * Eric is built. * Stuart is built. * Rex is built. =1924= * The Reverend Teddy Boston is born. =1927= *Merlin is built. =1929= * Duck is built. * Petit is built. * Spiteful Breakvan is built. =1931= * Petit is given a rear stabilising bogie and a body of mock-steam outline. =1932= * Oliver is built. * Blister I and Blister II is built. =1934= * Terence is built. * Barry is built. =1939= * Gordon is rebuilt with Stanier parts. =1940= * Rusty is built. * Christopher Awdry is born. * Bulgy is built. * Toad is built. =1946= * James arrives on Sodor. * Thomas is given his branch line. * James is rebuilt into a 2-6-0 with removing the front sandbox. * Stanley breaks down and is scrapped. =1947= * The Mid Sodor Railway and the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch are closed. * Duke is sheeted. * Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. =1948= * The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". * Bertie is built and arrives on Sodor. * Terence arrives on Sodor. =1949= * Gordon, James and Henry go on strike. * Percy arrives on Sodor. * Harold is built. =1950= * Henry is overhauled. * Rheneas is overhauled. * Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. * Henry has a collision with a goods train and is sent to Crewe to be rebuilt into a LMS Stanier Class 5. * Fred is built. =1951= * Toby arrives on Sodor. * Thomas has a brush with the law after he is booked for travelling from Anopha Quarry without cowcatchers or sideplates. * Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. =1952= * Mavis is built. =1953= * Bill and Ben are built. * Diesel is built. =1955= * Duck arrives on Sodor. =1956= * Sir Topham Hatt I dies. * Daisy is built. =1957= * Diesel arrives on Sodor. =1958= * Boco is built. * Rusty arrives on Sodor. * Duncan arrives on Sodor. =1959= * Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. * Spiteful Breakvan dies in a crash by Douglas. =1960= * 199 is built. * The Diesel is built. * Old Stuck-Up is built. =1961= * Thomas has a collision with the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house and is sent to be repaired. * Daisy arrives on Sodor. * 7101 is built. =1962= * Mavis arrives on Sodor. * Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. =1963= * Boco arrives on Sodor. =1964= * The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened. * Culdee returns to Culdee Fell Railway. * Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. * Alaric arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. * Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". =1965= * Skarloey Railway is celebrated. * Barry is scrapped. =1966= * Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. =1967= * 199 arrives on Sodor. * 7101 arrives on Sodor. * 7101 is renamed "Bear". * Mike is built. =1968= * Oliver, Isabel and Toad are rescued by Douglas and arrive on Sodor. * Merlin, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor. * Merlin is renamed "Bert". * Bert is rebuilt with a new boiler, long frames, a cab, a six-wheel tender, a cab and two new wheels. =1969= * Duke is discovered by Mr. Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. =1975= * Petit's Fordson petrol engine is replaced with a Perkins P6 diesel engine. =1976= * Jock is built. =1984= * Duke is fully restored. * Sir Handel visits the Talyllyn Railway. * Petit is rebuilt again, and a modern diesel outline replaced the fake steam body. * Petit is renamed "Frank". =1986= * The Reverend Teddy Boston dies. =1987= * Mavis is involved in a collision with a lorry. =1989= * Frank arrives on Sodor. * Jock arrives on Sodor. =1990= * After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. * Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. =1993= * Donald and Douglas need help Wilbert, but as Percy is away, Wilbert is redirected to Thomas' branch. =1994= * Barry is rescued by Donald and Douglas and arrives on Sodor. =1995= * The Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series is celebrated. * Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. =1996= * Ivo Hugh is built. =1997= * The Reverend W. Awdry dies. =2006= * The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. * Victoria is returned to service.